


Lose Control

by mylifebelongstothebbc



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifebelongstothebbc/pseuds/mylifebelongstothebbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giggly unashamed smut. Wrote this after one of my friends complained about her boyfriend in bed one night. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

Felicity gasps.

It doesn’t even phase Oliver as he slowly eases inside her. He spares her a quick glance and a smile, more concerned with the way their hips are connecting. Felicity shudders and clenches tight as Oliver finally reaches his limit and fits himself all the way in to the hilt. She'll never get over how this feels, him deep inside her, perfectly filling her up and hitting all the right spots without even trying. 

As Oliver begins to pull out and shove back in, he makes eye contact with her again. His eyes are blown out with lust, his pupils almost swallowing the thin blue line around the edges, but the crinkles around his eyes show Felicity the smile he's hiding from her. She grins cheekily, shifting so her hips are higher off the bed and wrapping her legs more securely around Oliver's waist. 

Their foreplay had lasted for almost an hour, with Felicity grinding down on his sweatpants-clad lap until he was practically begging for her to roll a condom on him. By the time she finally did, she was already dripping wet and beyond ready for him to take her. 

Oliver leans down to kiss along her neck, sucking on the hickey he had given her two nights before. With the amount of attention Felicity had given him before actually taking him inside her, Oliver was struggling to keep from slamming into her body as hard as he could. As it is he increases his pace, quickly snapping his hips forward with a controlled passion. Felicity breathes heavily underneath him, and it's only a few seconds before he feels the tell-tale tightening in his lower stomach.

But this isn't the normal coil that Oliver is used to. No, he can feel his orgasm approaching, and quickly. He quickly drops a hand between their bodies, searching for Felicity's clit, aiming to bring her over the edge before he quickly tips over. But Felicity starts gasping again, breathing out "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver" in a broken chant and he loses control. 

Oliver's hips snap forward and he comes apart, filling up the condom and shuddering from how tightly his muscles had been clenched. As he lays on top of Felicity, slowly descending from his post-orgasmic haze, he is struck with the awful truth. 

"Oh my god," Oliver murmurs, ducking his head so Felicity cant see the blush that is spreading across his cheeks. 

"What, what's happening, please Oliver keep going, please," Felicity moans, shifting her hips with Oliver still inside her. He groans at the rough movement, already relaxing from his orgasm. 

"Oh my goodness," Felicity gasps, realizing why Oliver isn't thrusting into her anymore. "Did you just come?"

Oliver ducks his head further, avoiding looking at Felicity. He pulls away from her slightly, just enough to reach a hand between her legs. She drops her head back at his touch, words forgotten as he teasingly flicks at her clit with his hand. 

"What was that?" he whispers tauntingly in her ear. His body is still pressed on top of hers, so he can feel the way she clenches when he nips at her ear. Her breathing starts to turn ragged as he runs his finger through her folds, rubbing his thumb in a circle over her clit.

"I said.. Oh god Oliver.. I said did you just.. Oliver.." Felicity whines, hips trying to buck off the bed. Oliver leans his weight onto his supporting arm and drops his head down to her breast. He begins to lick around her nipple before gently taking it in his mouth. 

Felicity's head drops back and she lets out a deep breath. "Oliver, finish me, I need it right now, I can't keep going, please."

Oliver smiles to himself, still gently nibbling on her nipple. He loves it when she starts to ramble, losing any semblance of order to her thoughts. He looks up at Felicity, only to see her staring down at him. The absolute adoration shining in her eyes is apparent, and he flashes a quick grin at her before biting down hard on the top of her breast and slamming two fingers inside of her.

Felicity keens, her back arching and pushing her chest in the air. Olivier quickly resumes pumping his fingers in and out, enjoying the ways she is unraveling under his hands. As soon as he feels Felicity start to shudder he adds his thumb pushing down hard on her clit, and watches her face as she cries out in pleasure, her orgasm hitting her hard and suddenly. 

She grins at him as her heart rate calms down. Oliver smiles back, but his ears start to burn again as he realizes he can't distract her anymore. He rolls over onto his back and throws both arms over his face. He feels the bed shift as Felicity leans over to get rid of the condom stuck on him. He lays there as she gets up to toss it in the trash, and still refuses to look at her when she comes back to bad, slipping in next to him and laying her chin on his chest. 

"Are you going to sulk all night?" Felicity asks in a slightly disappointed tone. Oliver risks a quick glance and sees that she has put her glasses back on, but has left her hair hanging messily around her face. He sighs and pushes her hair back so he can see her properly. 

"No," he mumbles. "But I cant believe that happened. I have never finished before the girl. Ever. Even when I was in high school and had zero stamina."

He shuts his mouth before he brings up all the different times he slept with girls throughout the years, figuring that wouldn't help his case. He doesn't expect for Felicity to start giggling quietly, working up to fully fledged laughing. She sits up, wiping her eyes and catching her breath as he watches warily, wondering what he said that was funny. 

Felicity finally quiets down and smiles at him. "So I guess I'm the one girl who can make you lose control?"

He groans and shoves her gently. She leans back over him, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear, "That makes me happy." 

She continues to press chaste kisses down Oliver's neck to his collar bone. He lets a smile flit across his face and then suddenly rolls over, effectively trapping her underneath him before he presses his lips to hers. He'll make up for this first round tonight. 

Probably a few times over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please submit prompts or come cry with me about olicity on tumblr!! My username is mylifebelongstothecw :)


End file.
